The invention is related to a donor substrate, a method for fabricating the donor substrate, and a method for forming a transfer pattern using the donor substrate.
A laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) technique may be used to form a transfer patter, which may be an organic pattern or an inorganic pattern, on a transfer-target substrate. For example, the laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) technique may be used to fabricate an organic light-emitting device.
A donor substrate may be used for performing the laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) technique. The donor substrate may include a light-to-heat conversion layer for converting incident light into heat and may include a transfer layer overlapping the light-to-heat conversion layer and configured to be transferred to the transfer-target substrate for forming the transfer pattern.
In a conventional laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) process, a portion of the light-to-heat conversion layer may be attached to the transfer layer and may be undesirably transferred to the transfer-target substrate with the transfer layer.